


Take It Out On Me

by kitkat0723



Category: Backstreet Boys, New Kids On The Block
Genre: Angst, Cheating, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 16:04:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4793738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkat0723/pseuds/kitkat0723
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whats a girl to do when the heart wants different things?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take It Out On Me

**Author's Note:**

> Based loosely off the song of the same name by Florida Georgia Line.

Jamie stared at the door before knocking. She didn't know why she always ran to him. Every time her and Joey fought, she ran right to Aj. She knew it was wrong. She just couldn't help it. At first they would just sit and talk, for hours. Then, he kissed her. Everything had changed that day. Now here she was again, knocking on his door at midnight after another fight. She loved Joey, he loved his club more. She took a deep breath and knocked. She knew the minute he answered she would be a mess. He could be out, or sleeping, or have company. What was she doing here? She heard his footsteps coming from the other side of the door. He slid the chain from the slide lock and pulled open the door.   
"Jamie, you okay?" he asked as he always did.   
"Yeah. I'm sorry. I can go," she turned to leave feeling like crap all over again. She had ran to him a week ago, after another fight.   
"Jamie. Come on. It's okay." He pulled her inside. He locked the door back and then pulled her into him.   
"I'm sorry. I don't mean to always run to you." She said this every damn time.   
"What he do this time?" His idiot friend was always messing something with Jamie.   
"He told me to get off his back. He was busy and didn't have time for my whining. I don't whine. I just wanted him to spend our anniversary with ME not at the club." Aj squeezed her a little tighter.   
"I'm sorry honey. Why don't you sit on the couch. I'll make you a drink." He kissed the side of her head and she squeezed her eyes tight. Aj was so sweet and loving. He moved out of the embrace and she walked over to his huge sofa and sat in the corner.   
He had his laptop out and some kind of music sheet or something up. He must have been writing again. Aj came back in with a couple glasses and an ice pack. He smiled as he sat down and handed her a glass. She smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder as she sipped from the glass. The alcohol tasted sweet yet bitter on her tongue. She sighed and AJ slipped his arm around her and put the ice pack on the back of her neck.   
"I'm such an awful person." She knew what she was doing, what they would wind up doing was wrong.   
"Jamie, no you're not. You are one of the most caring and loving people I know. Baby, don't let him get in your head."  
"Aj. How can you say I'm caring and loving. When me and my fiance have a fight, I run to you. Then I'm gone again after we sleep together. How is that loving and caring?" She was trying hard not to lose it.   
"Jamie. Baby. Listen to you. You know I don't care about any of that. I'm glad you turn to me."  
"How can you be happy about that? I need to go. I can't keep doing this to you," Jamie pulled his arm from around her and sat her glass on the table. She made it to the door before Aj stopped her, pushing her up against his main closet door.  
"I'm not letting you go. Not like this," he told her.   
"God dammit Aj! Why do we go through this every time?"   
"I don't know. I'm not him. Remember that," the look in his eye told Jamie she was pushing all the right/wrong buttons of his.   
"I hate that I do this to you, but I can't stay away."   
Jamie hooked her hands around Aj's neck and drew his mouth to hers. His hands gripped her hips, hard as her tongue warred with his. After a few minutes, he pulled away from the kiss to place kisses down her neck.  
"Take it out on me Jamie, I know you're hurting. It'll be okay," he whispered to her as her hands roamed over his shoulders and his hands trailed over her lower back.   
"Aj. We can't keep-." She lost all thought as his teeth clamped down on her shoulder. She moaned as he nibbled at the skin.   
"We can," he whispered looking into her eyes before his lips landed back on hers. She pushed him back away from her then stepped over him. She wrapped her arms around him as he lifted her up. Her legs wrapped around him, her nails digging into his shoulder. He growled as he walked to his bedroom.   
\---------------------------------------  
Jamie stared down at Aj as he laid sprawled on his stomach sleeping. Her place wasn't here, and she needed to go. It was already four am. She sighed as she kissed his shoulder then got out of his bed. She slipped her undergarments back on, then her dress. She picked up her shoes, then left AJ sleeping. When she pulled up at home, almost all the lights were on. Joey's Lexus sat in it's parking spot. She didn't know if she could deal with him so soon after leaving Aj's. She sighed and got out of her car and locked it up. She walked inside, immeditely hearing the t.v in the den.   
"Joe! I'm home!" she called out but knew it was probably useless. He was always "tired" after a full night at Twisted, his dance/social club.   
"Jamie?" she heard and cast her eyes skyward. Who else you dumbass? She thought.   
"Yeah." She put her shoes in the closet then walked into the den. Joey was laid out on the couch and the tv was on an infomerical.   
"Where were you? I've been trying you all night."  
"My phone died, I was at the lake," lying to him was getting way too easy lately.   
"Oh."   
"Sorry I was just upset. I'm going up to bed." She turned around to go and Joey called her back. "What Joe? I'm tired and I have to get up for work in three hours."   
"You know I love you, don't you Jamie?"   
"You love that fucking club and the bitches dancing there more than you do me. Nice try. Happy Anniversary, you prick." She walked away and headed upstairs and landed face first onto the empty, except for Chico the black cat, king-sized bed.   
"At least you love me Chico," she told the cat before she fell asleep.   
Her alarm rang three hours later. She grumbled and rolled out of bed, slapping the alarm down. She walked to the master bath and started her water. As she stepped into the shower, she looked down at her hips. She shook her head, damn his hands. Finally dressed for work, she headed down to make coffee and leave for the day. Joey was sleeping on the den sofa, the blanket wound around his legs when she poked her head in. She made her coffee without bothering him and left for work. When she got into her car, she finally turned on her phone. It started to beep almost immeditely and didn't stop until she got to the office. She deleted all the texts accept for Aj's. she texted him back letting him know she was okay and that she would talk to him soon.   
\-------------------  
She'd given up trying to plan the wedding with little help. It's not that she didn't have friends to help, she did, but they were all busy with being new moms or planning their own wedddings. She sighed as she looked down at the stack of venue choices and menu's. Joey would eat anything, while she was a bit more selective. She knew he was getting ready to go back to the club. She wished he would just sell it, like he said he would.   
"Hey babe. Why don't you come to the club? You've been looking at that stuff for hours." He came into the bedroom wearing the polo shirt she had gotten him for Christmas and some black jeans with light blue and black Jordan sneakers. He looked so damn hot.   
"Joe! I can't. We need to decide on stuff. You won't help. You're too worried about Twisted and never have time to do anything but argue with me." He sighed and sat on the bed, and reached over to ran a hand over her hair.   
"Jamie, I don't want to fight. I'm sorry I said what I did. I love you. I'm just trying to make sure everything is running smooth before I take some time off or decide completely to sell. Come on. Come on out for a night of fun. It's Friday. You don't work tomorrow. Nick is Djing and Donnie will be guest bartending. Everyone will be there."   
"Alright. I guess. I'll meet you there. I love you too." She got up and kissed him, reminding herself she did still care for him, even if the love she felt was quickly growing cold.   
"Okay. I'll see you there. Hey, how'd this happen?" he placed his hand on the bruise AJ had left the previous night before. She looked down and frowned, pretending not to remember.   
"Hmm. I must have bumped it on something. It doesn't hurt," she kissed him quickly, then headed off to the shower.   
\-----------------------------  
The wall of sound hit her in the face when she walked into Twisted an hour later. Nick stood at the DJ booth controlling the crowd. Donnie and a few more of Joe's friends worked the bar. Joey stood on the catwalk over looking the club. He smiled down at her, but she caught sight of who he was speaking with. She drew in a breath. What was HE doing here? She lifted her hand and waved to Joe, then turned away from him and AJ and walked to the bar.   
"Want the usual?" James, Joe's head bartender asked her. She shook her head.   
"Jack and coke. Light on the coke," she heard from behind her and stiffened. James looked at her funny but she nodded her head giving her go ahead for the drink to be made.   
"What are you doing here?" she hissed at AJ.   
"Came to say hi to my friends. That a crime Jamie?" she scowled at him. As sweet as he may seem she knew he could also be just as cold and ruthless as Joey seemed to be lately.   
"No, Aj it's not. Just didn't expect to see you here." Before he could come up with a reply, Joey came over and slipped his arm around her.   
"Aj, don't steal all her time. Save a dance for me," he kissed the side of Jamie's head and then walked over when Donnie signalled him.   
"Wanna dance?" Aj asked as Nick started to spin Earned It by the Weeknd. Jamie drank half her glass down and knew she was asking for trouble when she nodded her head.   
\----------------------------------------------  
Joey saw Aj and Jamie hit the dance floor as he walked back over the cat walk. Aj had his hands on Jamie's waist, right above the bruising he saw only a few hours ago like he knew it was there. Joey shook his head at himself. Jamie would never. She had her arms wrapped around Aj's neck as their bodies flowed with the music. She looked to be enjoying herself. She looked up and her green eyes caught his. He smiled down at her and she smiled back. Aj pulled her in closer and the contact was lost.   
With her arms around Aj's neck, Jamie moved against him to the beat of the music as his hands guided her where he wanted her. Her eyes caught Joey's, then Aj pulled her in closer, the moment gone.   
"He's watching," she told him.   
"I know." the song ended, and Jamie stepped away.   
"I have to-."   
"I know that too. I'll be waiting. I love you Jamie." Aj walked away as Jamie made her way back to the bar. "I know," she whispered before ordering just a soda at the bar. She felt a hand on her shoulder and stiffened, fearing it was Aj.   
"Having fun?" she heard instead.   
"I guess," she shrugged and took her drink from one of the bar tenders.   
"Where'd AJ go?"   
"I don't know." She sipped her drink and looked at Joe out of the corner of her eye. He seemed, thoughtful.   
"A penny for your thoughts?" she asked him.   
"Hmm?" he replied looking over at her.   
"What's on your mind?"  
"We'll talk when I get home. I gotta take care of something," he walked away, not bothering to look at her and all she could think was, SHIT.   
\---------------------------------  
They didn't talk that night as Jamie had fallen asleep before he got in. They did however talk the next morning.   
"What time did you get in?" she asked as she poured coffee.   
"Five." She heard the venom behind the four letters he just spoke.   
"Look, joe if you got something to say, say it."   
"Why did that dance between you and Aj seem like more than a dance?"  
"I don't know what you're talking about, it was one dance."   
"Jamie, how'd you really get the bruises?" he stood hipshot on the other side of the counter.   
"I told you Joey. I must have knocked it on something and can't remember."  
"How long have you been sleeping with him Jamie? Please don't think I'm an idiot!"   
"How long have you been screwing the blond that was draped all over you when I walked in? I have eyes McIntyre!"   
"Candy is a club promoter, FYI. I haven't slept with anyone but you in the last four years!"   
"She looked as if she wanted something else than to promote Twisted!"  
"Stop avoiding the question. He avoided your bruises because he knew they were there, didn't he?" She was tired of always fighting with him. She was tired of the lies. Instead of answering him, she looked down at her left hand where her square cut emerald and diamond ring sat. She sighed and took it off her hand and put it on the counter between them. "What the fuck?" he asked.   
"I'm done fighting and arguing day after day, night after night. I'm done with it all Joey. I'll get most of my stuff out today." She took her coffee and left the kitchen. Once she got back up the stairs, she picked up her phone. She looked down at it, then found his number.   
"What!" came the reply when he picked up.   
"Can I crash on the couch until I find somewhere to go?"   
"Jamie, baby. Of course. What-." she cut him off.   
"Thanks. I'll be by later." She hung up and went to start packing her stuff.   
\---------------------  
"Hi." she smiled slightly when he answered the door later that night. He opened his arms and she stepped into them. Home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks For Reading! I always enjoy Comments, suggestions and Kudos


End file.
